Life as a wolf
by Cola Salvatore 1839
Summary: Bella comes back from visiting her mom. She's a wolf. Plot thickens as the story goes on. Enjoy DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Life as a wolf  
><strong>**Bella and Paul  
><strong>**Romance  
><strong>**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N: **hey guys, I'm under another account for this story. I have too many on the other one. Any new stories I come up with will be on this one, not Cola Marie Whitlock. I'm also thinking of doing one-shots under one thing called "one shot-stories" or something like that. Alright let me shut up and get on with the story.

**Summary: **Bella comes back from visiting her mom. She's a wolf. Plot thickens as the story goes on. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**BPOV  
><strong>I'm on my way back home to the reservation in the small town of Forks, Washington. I just visited my mom in Florida. Renee doesn't know about the supernatural world. Before I go on, let me introduce myself. The name's Isabella Marie Uley. If you call me Isabella then you will be in for a world of hurt. Everyone calls me Bella or Hells Bells. Quil came up with that nickname after I've been in many fights with girls on the rez. It's no wonder I turned into a bad ass pure white wolf. My brother, Sam, is pure black. I was the fourth wolf to phase. Charlie is the Chief of Police in Forks but lives on the rez. Jake's my childhood friend, he doesn't believe that the legends are true. I've been a shape shifter for a year.

I will introduce you to the pack so far:

We have Paul Lahote which he 'is' a man whore. (insert rolling of eyes). Jared the jokester. Same the Alpha and little old me which I'm a hard core bitch.

My history with Jared and Jake goes way back to when we were diapers. I know those two inside and out. In the pack there is no privacy. I've stripped and phased in front of Jared. I'm going to shut up and talk about the present. Thank fuck the plane landed. I made my way off the plane and to the baggage claim.

I walked to the entrance and saw Charlie, Sammy, Paul and Jared standing there. I squealed and ran to them. Before I got there, I dropped my stuff and launched myself into Sam's arms.

"Sammy!" I hugged my big brother.

Everyone chuckled at my enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms around me. After Paul got my bags, we were off to go home. Charlie had to go to work. Once we got there, we made hooting calls to let Emily know we are back. Before Jared and Sam left of patrol, we ate dinner.

We cleaned up the kitchen. Jared and Sam left for patrol. I disappeared into my room for the night. Paul left for home, too.

**The next morning  
><strong>We were gathered around the kitchen, eating breakfast. Joking around, the usual. I looked around because I felt eyes on me. I looked right at Paul and he looked back. All time seemed to stop. Everything that I stood for meant nothing to me. Everything was replaced with steel cables connecting me to Paul Lahote. It looks to me that Paul is looking at me the same way.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I was mega aware that everyone was quiet and watching what was going on. Before anything could happened, Sam cleared his throat. I reluctantly tore my gaze from Paul to Sam.

"Don't you have patrol?" Sam asked.

I nodded. I noticed Jared was gone. I scampered out of there before I got yelled at by the Alpha. Yes, the bad ass sister is scared of her Alpha/big brother. I've never walked in on Sam and Emily going at it like bunnies. Quite frankly, I don't ever want to see that. Jared and Paul walked in on them plenty of times and walked right back out with disgusted looks on their faces.

I stripped and phased. I ran my patrol, Jared and I bantering back and forth 'til a leech came running past Jared. I howled for Sam and Paul. We took off running after it. I'm small for a wolf. I stayed the same height I did before I phased. Since I'm the smallest, I'm the fastest. We cut through the trees.

**(A/N: pack mind in italics)**

_Damn this leech is fast, Paul thought._

We chased the leech to the treaty line. We stopped and turned around to go back home.

**A month later  
><strong>This past month have went by without incident. I'm eating a muffin when Paul and the boys came in. Paul walks to where I sit, lifts me up and sits back down with me in his lap.

"Embry is close to phasing. Jacob has another few weeks after him. Anna makes him happy all the time," Sam said.

"Prolonging the phase," Paul muttered under his breath.

The only times I go to Billy's place, it's for tribe stuff. I give Jake a knowing look. He looks a little scared and practically bolts out the door. Billy doesn't approve of Anna's company. Whenever Paul tries to steal my food, I smack his hand way and continue to eat.

**Time skips forward  
><strong>I was running patrol when I decided to stop at the Black's house. Anna came over with something in the bed of the truck. I could easily hear their conversation with my senses. It's been a tough winter for Anna because the Cullens skipped town.

I took a sniff. He's definitely close to phasing. He's showing the growth spurt even the muscles. I continued on with my patrol. I ran patrol with Jared. I faltered in my step when I got a not-so-innocent image from Jared.

_Dude! I so didn't need to see that about another woman. I said._

Awesome! It's mating season. Just then, I saw a flash of red to my right. I howled for Sam and Paul. I took off after her with Jared behind me. We chased her to the cliffs where she disappeared into the water. I shook my head.

_Where's the blonde leech? Paul asked._

I was wondering that, too. We listened to Sam's thoughts. By the end, we started growling.

_The leech is after the pale face! Jared exclaimed._

Sam shrugged. We turned around and ran the perimeter to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Tonight's the bonfire for the telling of the legends. I looked over at Anna through the flames. I snuggled into Paul's arms.

**A/N: **what do you think? Love it? Hate it? What needs improvement? Review.

**-Cola Marie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life as a wolf  
><strong>**Bella and Paul  
><strong>**Romance  
><strong>**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N: **you guys are lucky I'm updating right now. Love you guys for liking this story. I will say this: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GOOD NEW YEAR! Before I go on I would like to set up how it runs. Also, the imprints and wolves that comes in later chapters. Not to mention the age groups and the wolves' colors.

**How dominant males restore order in the pack.**

1. Imprint has to stand in submissive position.  
>2. Alpha tells the imprint how to behave<br>3. After Alpha tells the imprint the rules, the imprintee has to mark their imprint in front of the other wolves and their imprints to show dominance.

**Imprints and wolves  
><strong>Sam and Emily  
>Jared and Kim<br>Quil and Claire  
>Paul and Bella<br>Seth and Cola  
>Embry and Anna<br>Leah and Jack  
>Jake and Sofia<p>

**Age groups  
><strong>Age 22 - Sam, Meg, Vicky and Lexi  
>Age 21 - Emily and Bella<br>Age 20 - Paul  
>Age 19 - Jared and Kim<br>Age 18 - Quil, Claire and Leah  
>Age 17 - Cola<br>Age 16 - Jack, Lacy and Jake  
>Age 15 - Seth and Sofia<p>

**Wolves  
><strong>Sam - black  
>Jared - brown<br>Paul - silver  
>Bella - pure white<br>Embry - gray with dark spots  
>Jake - russet brown<br>Quil - chocolate brown  
>Leah - gray<br>Seth - sandy  
>Cola - dark brown with red and blonde streaks<br>Sofia - red that almost appears black  
>Jack - dark gray<br>Lacy - lighter gray  
>Meg - light russet color<br>Vicky - light brown  
>Lexi - gray with white spots<p>

**Chapter 2  
><strong>**BPOV  
><strong>I was at Emily's house helping her cook when Jared ran in, looking winded. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Embry just phased," Jared wheezed out.

Jared sat down, trying to get his breath back. At that moment, Paul came in. Paul made a beeline for me, pulled me into a hug and kissed my temple. He sat down in a chair. Just then Sam and Embry came in.

"This is awesome, but not being able to see my friends. Now that sucks major monkey balls," Embry said.

**Later on that night  
><strong>Paul and I heard a howl. We took off for the trees and phased without stripping. As soon as we phased, we were assaulted with new thoughts.

_What the fuck? I'm hearing voices in my head. I have paws. I fucking yelped. _Jake was saying.

Sam had to Alpha order him to calm down. Even if he was telling one wolf to calm down, we all bowed down to the command. Jake growled.

_**You can't see Anna until you master the control of phasing, **_Sam Alpha ordered him.

Jake growled at Sam. Sam took an involuntary step back, looking alarmed. Jake almost attacked Sam when he heard what copperhead did. He growled.

**Few weeks later  
><strong>It's been a few weeks since Jake joined. He hates the Cullens for what the carrot head did to Anna. We patrolled in the old Cullens territory. We saw the leech with the dreads talking to Anna. He was about to kill her until he heard twigs breaking since Sam decided to make our presence known.

Sam growled. He turned around and ran, vampire speed, to the other side of the meadow. We ran after him, except Jake.

_Jacob, _Sam said.

Jake growled and joined us. Jake was on the leech within minutes. Jared tore his head off.

**A couple days later  
><strong>We had to get Jake to help in hunting down the red head. We emerged out of the woods in human form. Sam shouted Jake's name. Anna came out of the house looking like a fierce kitten. She spouted shit and we all laughed humorlessly.

Anna slapped Paul clear across his face.

"Step back," Sam told Anna.

I got in her face and pushed with my human strength. I felt Paul growl and phase. I had a fierce look on my face. Anna turned and ran. Jake leaped over her and phased. He snarled at Paul and he growled. They fought and ended up moving into the woods.

"Bella, Embry and Jared take her to Emily's house," Sam said.

We stood in front of her. I shook my head. Jared and Anna hopped in the cab while Embry and I hopped into the bed of the truck. Once we got there, we made a call of announcing out presence.

"Should we go back and make sure Jake is okay?" Anna asked.

We snickered.

"Jake could take care of himself," Jared said.

"Did you see how he phased on the fly?" I commented.

"Man, he had to have practice," Embry said.

Before we made it into the door, Jared stopped Anna.

"Don't stare at Emily. It bugs Sam,"

With that cryptic statement we went in and smelled her awesome muffins. I grabbed a muffin and ate it.

I heard Sam come in then made a beeline straight to Emily. He kissed her scars and she giggled. Just then Paul and Jake came in. Paul had a pink scar on his arm.

"Pay up," Jared said, smugly.

Embry grumbled under his breath and handed Jared 5 bucks. Paul came over to me and pecked my lips. I smiled.

"Sorry," Paul told Anna, smiling.

Jake was leaning against the doorway. He tilted his head outside. Anna walked out the door.

"Jacob's going to tell her what's going on," Sam said.

By the time Jake and Anna came back, the boys were wrestling around.

"I better get going," Anna said.

"Bye Anna," the boys said.

Anna left. Jake told us what the red head wanted. Embry looked murderous. Paul and I looked at each other with knowing looks. Seems to us it's the beginning of an imprint. Embry stormed out of the house.

**EPOV (just thought that you wanted to know what's going through his head)  
><strong>I phased as soon as I was out the door. I was pissed right the fuck off. That fucking red head is after what is mine. My wolf is ready to take this bitch out so I don't have to worry about anyone taking away what's mine.

I ran at full speed through the forest. When I met her before I phased I felt a pull to her. I haven't looked her in the eyes and imprinted. I still ran through the forest with on clear destination in mind.

I ran for hours. I didn't realize that I was at Anna's house until I was actually there.

**BPOV  
><strong>Jake was looking confused Embry stormed outside. We heard growls fade away into the woods.

**A few days later  
><strong>I was in a tree outside our house while Paul was on patrol. I heard a howl ripped through the air. I hopped down, stripped then let the anger take over and phased into a white wolf.

When I got there, Sam and Embry was on the red head's heels. Embry tried to take a snap at her but missed. He growled in frustration. We chased her all the way to Canada. She disappeared after that. We turned around and ran back home.

Jake is wondering why Embry is suddenly territorial over Anna. Embry's thoughts are silent. Embry is guarding his thoughts from Jake.

**A/N: **Embry did imprint on Anna when he got to her house and phased. His wolf is very aggressive when it comes to males being near Anna since he hasn't claimed her yet. Next chapter is going to have a little insight to the mind of Anna. Also next chapter, Quil is going to be making an appearance. Love it? Hate it? What needs improvement? Review please.

**-Cola Marie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life as a wolf  
><strong>**Bella and Paul  
><strong>**Romance  
><strong>**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N: **I got an interesting question from a review. So I decided the time to explain what's going on since she seems confused. I love you guys for really liking this story and for right now it's probably going to take awhile between updating because I have mid terms that are coming up in a couple weeks. I thank you for your patience. I hope this chapter answers any of your lingering questions you have.

**Question: **I like that Bella is a wolf, but I'm confused about Anna. Who is she? The part where Jacob and Paul get in a fight is really vague concerning her. In general, there needs to be more detail in the story. The content is fine, just make it a little more in depth, explain what's going on.

**Answer: **This is just the first two chapters of the story and I will explain everything as it goes on. Anna is the cousin of Bella. They know this and like the summary said, the plot will thicken. Also, I had it sort of like New Moon where Bella slaps Paul and Jake phases over her and they fight. Thanks so much for the review.

**Summary: **Bella comes back from visiting her mom. She's a wolf. Plot thickens as the story goes on. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own this. Stephanie Meyer does. If I did I would stuff Paul, Embry, Jared and Jacob in my closet to have my wicked way with them.

**Hint: **Quil, Leah and Seth make an appearance. Leah isn't a bitch unless provoked. Different but the same details in the chase. Victoria's not going to jump into the ocean

neither is… I've said too much now on with the story.

**Chapter play list: **Hearing Damage - Thom Yorke, Forgotten - Linkin Park

**Chapter 3  
><strong>**BPOV  
><strong>We gathered around in Sam and Emily's place. Anna knows about her very distant heritage and is snuggled in Embry's lap. All of the imprinted couples are seated together. Jake had to go help Billy with something.

We just finished explaining to Anna about being shape shifters.

"Let me get this straight: you guys hunt vampires," Anna said into the silence.

We nodded.

"Just a warning: Victoria is really fast,"

"Oh yeah? Well we're faster. Damn it, this chick runs with vampires. Well ran with them," Jared said, enthusiast ally then added, with a quick glance to Anna and Embry, as an after thought.

**(A/N: I got "Damn it, this chick runs with vampires," from Jared saying that to Bella at Emily's house after Jacob leaps and phases plus fight Paul in front of Bella)**

"Technically I can't run with vampires," Anna said.

I rolled my eyes at Jared's enthusiasm. I swear his enthusiasm gets the best of him and Sam gives him a look that clearly says "Did you get dropped on your head as a baby?"

Just then Jake came in. We all looked at where Anna and Embry are sitting. Anna looked alarmed. Embry looked scared and slightly protective.

**JPOV (Jacob)  
><strong>When I came into the living room of Sam and Emily's place. I noticed something was wrong. I was tempted to make a "Who died?" comment. Before I made that comment, I looked at Anna and Embry. Anna: alarmed and Embry: scared and little bit protective.

"Please tell me you didn't…" I said, calmly.

"You know I can't control it," Embry said, looking remorseful.

"You know how I felt," I told him.

"We can't control who we imprint on, least of all me,"

I just sighed in defeat. I sat down in a recliner. Maybe there is someone out there for me. I just hoped my love for Anna was enough without all this imprinting mess.

**(A/N: I was thinking about a fight between Jacob and Embry but decided against it. Plus I don't have the heart to make Jacob out to be the bad guy. I know you guys love me.)**

**BPOV  
><strong>I thought that he was going to fight Embry. Paul and I exchanged a look, thinking the same thing.

**A few days later  
><strong>We were patrolling when we came across a scent that we all know too well. Charlie was hunting out in the woods with Harry Clearwater. Jake got to the redhead and Harry before she could kill him.

**(A/N: I'm adding my twist on the details)**

We quickly caught up to Jake but he was still ahead. We chased her through the woods. We lost sight of her for a few seconds. We chased her in circles until we got to the Canadian border then we lost her. We know that this isn't the last time we will see her.

_Don't you just love how the redhead keeps coming back? _Jared asked, sarcastically.

Paul showed his canines in agreement to Jared. I rolled my eyes.

_I want her gone. _Sam said.

By the time we got back home, Charlie told us bad news. We all gathered at Emily's house. We heard some intense growling.

"Leah, calm down." Sam alpha-ordered.

We gathered outside to watch the showdown.

**(A/N: Leah's a bitch for a moment since she is a new wolf.)**

Sam's standing in front of Leah with a stern posture. I sighed then walked up to him.

"Let me help her," I said, softly.

Sam shook his head.

"It's a woman thing. I'm going to talk to her," I told him before calmly walking to the woods.

I stripped and phased. As soon as I phased, I was hit with a cacophony of thoughts.

_Leah,_

_What? Bella!_

_Yeah?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_The legends are real_

_Holy shit! We all turn into giant fucking wolves! How can you phase back? _Leah exclaimed then asked.

_Think of human memories. To trigger the phase is to get angry. Clothes don't magically appear so if you don't want the boys to see your goodies, I suggest go to the woods and phase back. I'm going to find some clothes for you, _I instructed.

I turned around and trotted to the woods. I went to the place where my clothes were. Phased back and tugged them on. Then went in search of clothes in the bushes where we stash them.

Sam thought I couldn't handle dealing with Leah. I emerged from the woods, smirk firmly in place, with Leah following right behind me.

The next few days were quiet since the redhead made her last appearance. The very next day after Leah's first phase, Seth then Quil joined. Seth's phase was in the morning then in the afternoon Quil phased.

**(A/N: I was originally going to stop here but I decided to leave you with a surprise.)**

Tonight, at Sam and Emily's place, is karaoke night. Paul and I already know what we are going to sing. We are going to blow everyone away.

**(A/N: Before the surprise I'm going to have Leah sing another one of my favorite songs)**

Leah decided to go first.

**Outta My Head by Daughtry  
><strong>**I thought it would be easy  
><strong>**But it ain't for me  
><strong>**It's kind of hard when you lay your heart  
><strong>**On a one way street  
><strong>**I really thought by now  
><strong>**You woulda slipped my mind  
><strong>**But the kind of love sent from above  
><strong>**Is the killing kind  
><strong>**Put my mind to rest and try to sleep it off  
><strong>**It'll be alright when the morning comes  
><strong>**Or am I wrong  
><strong>

**Ain't no doubt about it  
><strong>**I can't live without it  
><strong>**Tried to forget you  
><strong>**But I can't get you outta my head  
><strong>**Just when I think you're gone  
><strong>**You come back and turn it on  
><strong>**And just like a simple song  
><strong>**I can't get you outta my head**

**Well I saw you dancin'  
><strong>**Dancin' in my dreams  
><strong>**I saw your face and I can't erase  
><strong>**All the things I've seen  
><strong>**Even if I try  
><strong>'**Cause Lord knows I've tried  
><strong>**I can't escape  
><strong>**And I can't shake the pain inside  
><strong>**Crazy when she comes and crazy as she goes  
><strong>**I'm holding out my hands with nothing left to show  
><strong>**Guess that's the way it goes**

**Ain't no doubt about it  
><strong>**I can't live without it  
><strong>**Tried to forget you  
><strong>**But I can't get you outta my head  
><strong>**Just when I think you're gone  
><strong>**You come back and turn it on  
><strong>**And just like a simple song  
><strong>**I can't get you outta my head**

**Crazy when she comes and crazy as she goes  
><strong>**I'm holding out my hands with nothing left to show  
><strong>**Guess that's the way it goes**

**Ain't no doubt about it  
><strong>**I can't live without it  
><strong>**Tried to forget you  
><strong>**But I can't get you outta my head  
><strong>**Just when I think you're gone  
><strong>**You come back and turn it on  
><strong>**And just like a simple song  
><strong>**I can't get you outta my head**

We clapped as soon as she was finished.

"Next up is Bella and Paul," Sam said into the microphone.

We get up and walk to the stage. Once we got situated, I nod to Emily for the go ahead.

**Forgotten by Linkin Park  
><strong>_Bella - Italics, _**Paul - Bold**

_From the top to the bottom  
><em>**Bottom to top I stop  
><strong>_At the core I've forgotten  
><em>**In the middle of my thoughts  
><strong>_Taken far from my safety  
><em>**The picture is there  
><strong>_The memory won't escape me  
><em>**But why should I care (x2)**

**There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
><strong>**Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend  
><strong>**The rain then sends dripping an acidic question  
><strong>**Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
><strong>**Then with the eyes tightly shut looking through the rust and rot  
><strong>**And dust a spot of light floods the floor  
><strong>**And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
><strong>**The eyes ease open and it's dark room**

_From the top to the bottom  
><em>**Bottom to top I stop  
><strong>_At the core I've forgotten  
><em>**In the middle of my thoughts  
><strong>_Taken far from my safety  
><em>**The picture is there  
><strong>_The memory won't escape me  
><em>**But why should I care  
><strong>

_In the memory you'll find me  
><em>_Eyes burning up  
><em>_The darkness holding me tightly  
><em>_Until the sun rises up_

**Moving all around screaming of the ups and downs  
><strong>**Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
><strong>**The wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps past the  
><strong>**Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
><strong>**A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
><strong>**On down the street till the wind is gone  
><strong>**The memory now is like the picture was then  
><strong>**When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again**

_From the top to the bottom  
><em>**Bottom to top I stop  
><strong>_At the core I've forgotten  
><em>**In the middle of my thoughts  
><strong>_Taken far from my safety  
><em>**The picture is there  
><strong>_The memory won't escape me  
><em>**But why should I care (x1)**

_In the memory you'll find me  
><em>_Eyes burning up  
><em>_The darkness holding me tightly  
><em>_Until the sun comes up_

**Now you got me caught in the act  
><strong>**You bring the thought back  
><strong>**I'm telling you that  
><strong>**I see it right through you (x7)**

_In the memory you'll find me  
><em>_Eyes burning up  
><em>_The darkness holding me tightly  
><em>_Until the sun comes up_

By the end of the song, everyone but Sam and Emily has their jaws dropped open. Sam, Emily, Paul and I started laughing our asses off.

"I had no idea you guys could do that," Leah said, after picking her jaw off of the ground.

**A/N: **I'm cryptic on purpose. I want my readers to figure out what's going on. Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? What needs improvements? Review please.

**-Cola Marie**


	4. Not a chapter Please read

**A/N: **This week is midterms week so I won't be updating until next week. I'm going to be studying a lot so I won't be writing down the chapters but I promise this weekend I'm going to finish the chapters and update. I love you guys and thank you for being patient with me. It's kind of hard coming up with ideas for Two Alphas, two packs but I promise I will write as much as I can. I also have everything planned out for chapter 4 of Life As A Wolf. Let me shut up before I give the chapter away but I'm going to warn you that Chapter 4 is long. Thanks and have a good week but I will be reading stories though and writing as much as I can.

**-Cola Marie**


	5. Chapter 4

**Life as a wolf  
>Bella and Paul<br>Romance  
>Rated M – language and lemons<strong>

**A/N: **to appear more human, the older wolves go to the nightclub, Edge of Glory, in Seattle. Victoria makes an appearance. I'm also going to add a few more wolves. I might be cryptic as to Cola's packs' story. I haven't decided yet.

**Summary: **Bella comes back from visiting her mom. She's a wolf. Plot thickens as the story goes on. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own this. Stephenie Meyer does. If I did, I would've had Jasper locked in my closet with Paul, Jared, Jake and Embry.

**Chapter playlist: **songs from Sex Therapy: The Experience by Robin Thicke, Daughtry, Theory of a Deadman and Linkin Park.

**Hint: **Cola, Jack and Lacy makes an appearance. This chapter is going to be long and have a lemon.

**Chapter 4  
>BPOV<br>**I was on patrol with Jared when I smelled the same sickly sweet scent that I came to really hate. Jared howled for Sam, Paul, Quil and Leah. Jake and Seth are in school. We chased her all the way to the Canadian border. We all know that Jake wanted to join the chase. I trotted back home.

Once in the backyard of my house. Correction: our house since I live with my mate, Paul. I phased back and tugged on my clothes. I made my way to the garage. I got down on my back and scooted under the hood of my care. I tinkered with the engine. Sam taught me what I know about engines.

I spend my free time tinkering in the garage. When I do have to work, I work at Young's Diner here on the res. All of us wolves helped with putting together the diner. I helped with the menu and I make the deserts once it's about to run out and Emily calls to let me know they need more of the deserts. Her business is thriving and everyone on the res and some people in Forks comes to Young's Diner.

**EmPOV (Emily)  
><strong>I'm bored and have nothing fun to do on the res. On Friday nights, we have karaoke night. My eyes widen. I know what we could. We should go to the nightclub in Seattle.

I buzzed around the diner. It's very busy considering it is lunch. I smacked myself in the forehead. That's exactly why my diner is busy. I could be a total blonde even though I'm not blonde. I don't have anything against the blondes. I think Bella's blonde moments are rubbing off on me.

**(A/N: I really don't have anything against the blondes. It's not meant to be offensive just funny. Just thought I should tell you that.)**

After the last of the customers left for the night. I closed up shop. I counted all the tips and smiles to myself. Business is good. I'm glad Bella pushed me to go to business school in Port Angeles. This diner is my baby. Sam gets jealous that I love my diner more than him. I giggled. I just like to rile him up. Nobody compares to my Sam.

**(A/N: Sam and Leah never dated, just grew up together.)**

I walked out the door and locked it then went to my car. I unlocked it and slid in and drove home.

**The next day  
>BPOV<br>**Sam got antsy once we realized the red head was getting closer to town. He had me on Emily duty. I grinned and beared it. I hate being away from Paul; I don't feel comfortable not knowing he's okay or not. I'm trying to keep busy at the diner, taking the customer's orders. It's keeping my hands busy but not my mind. My mind is coming up with many horrible scenarios of what could happen to my Paul.

Later that night, the boys were still gone. I got really antsy and started bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Bella, why don't you go outside and phase because it looks like something's bothering you," Emily said.

I calmly walked out the door. As soon as I was outside, I phased. Once I was phased, I was met with silence. I heard nothing, I got more anxious. I paced around in the cover of the woods. After an hour of pacing and still no thoughts, I phased back. I walked back to the house. I went in and made sure that Emily was still there. I know I'm going to catch hell from Sam about leaving Emily unprotected. Paul's not gonna like Sam giving me a tongue lashing.

It's going to turn into a whole cluster fuck. As of now, I'm channel surfing. I found something and settled on watching it.

**A couple hours later  
><strong>"Bella, wake up," someone said.

"Babe?" Paul said.

My eyes fluttered open into Paul's dark hazel eyes. I threw my arms around him and hugged. I put my face directly into his neck and inhaled his heady, woodland scent. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged back. I pulled back and kissed him with everything I have.

He kissed me back the same way. My hands traveled to his cropped raven black hair and tugged. He growled against my lips. My nether regions started aching for his dick. Just when it was starting to get heated, someone cleared their throat. We pulled back and I shrugged my shoulders when we got questioning glances.

**Time skips to Friday night  
><strong>Every Friday night, we gather at my brother and sister's house for karaoke night. It's definitely fun singing in front of the pack. Since the house was too small for the pack, we moved to outside on the patio. Emily stood up on stage.

"I've decided to have one solo and two-person songs every other Friday. Before I let the first person come up, I would like to say that any of you who is 19 and older are invited to go to the Edge of Glory nightclub." Emily said, then walked off stage.

I noticed that Paul disappeared. The lights went off until just the spotlight was on and Paul was sitting on a chair with a guitar in his lap.

**Break The Spell by Daughtry (Paul)  
><strong>_Like a moth into a flame  
>I'm hypnotized<br>And like a stone  
>I'm paralyzed<br>'Cause I can't look away  
>You found your way under my skin<br>And I'm trying not to love you  
>But I hate the way I keep givin'<br>In to you  
>Like I always do<br>No matter how I try  
>Or maybe could it be<br>You're the part of me  
>That's keepin' me alive<em>

_(Chorus)  
>How am I supposed to break this spell<br>You got me under  
>I'm so addicted to the pain<br>I got your poison running through my veins  
>The way you pull me in<br>The way you chew me up  
>The way you spit me out<br>I keep coming back  
>I can't get enough<br>I can't go without_

_I could fight you 'til the end  
>But I would lose you<br>If I win  
>So I guess I'll keep on givin'<br>In to you  
>Like I always do<br>No matter how I try  
>Or maybe could it be<br>You're the part of me  
>That's keepin' me alive<em>

_(Chorus)  
>How am I supposed to break this spell<br>You got me under  
>I'm so addicted to the pain<br>I got your poison running through my veins  
>The way you pull me in<br>The way you chew me up  
>The way you spit me out<br>I keep coming back  
>I can't get enough<br>I can't go without_

_(Bridge)  
>This feeling is far from sober<br>There's beauty buried deep inside  
>You're the only one that gets me high<br>And I know it's far from over  
>As you can see<br>You're the part of me  
>That's keepin' me alive<em>

_(Chorus)  
>How am I supposed to break this spell<br>You got me under  
>I'm so addicted to the pain<br>I got your poison running through my veins  
>The way you pull me in<br>The way you chew me up  
>The way you spit me out<br>I keep coming back  
>I can't get enough<br>I can't go without_

_The way you pull me in  
>The way you chew me up<br>The way you spit me out  
>I keep coming back<br>I can't get enough  
>I can't go without<em>

_I keep coming back  
>I can't get enough<br>I can't go without, you_

**Bitch Came Back by Theory of a Deadman (Paul)  
><strong>_The bitch came back the very next day  
>Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner<br>But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away  
>Don't you know the bitch came back?<em>

_I like her so much when she's down on her knees  
>'Cause when she's in my face that's when I'm starting to see<br>That all my friends will laugh at thinking that we'd be wrong  
>Well she's so fuckin' stupid that she's singing along<em>

_The trouble with girls is they're all the same  
>Forget the diamonds and pearls they just want a ring<br>Before you know you're like a dog on a leash  
>Well you can try and change the world but you won't change me<em>

_The bitch came back the very next day  
>Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner<br>But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away  
>Don't you know the bitch came back?<em>

_There she goes again just always breaking my balls  
>No matter what I do somehow it's always my fault<br>She says I must be cheating 'cause I turned off my phone  
>But that's the only frickin' way she'll leave me alone<em>

_The trouble with girls is never enough  
>They love to complain and they never shut up<br>They like to tell you the way it ought to be  
>Go on and tell the world but just don't tell me<em>

_The bitch came the very next day  
>Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner<br>But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away  
>Don't you know the bitch came back?<em>

_It ain't a joke when I say I wanna throw you out  
>(I really mean it, I really mean it)<br>Well look who's laughing now!_

_The bitch came, the bitch came back  
>The bitch came, the bitch came back<br>The bitch came, the bitch came back  
>She just couldn't stay away<em>

_The bitch came back the very next day  
>Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner<br>But, the bitch came back, she won't stay the fuck away_

_The bitch came back the very next day  
>Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner<br>But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away  
>Don't you know the bitch came back? (x2)<em>

Everyone laughed at the song. Emily came back on stage

"Next up is the first of the two-person song,"

Then she was gone.

**Points of Authority by Linkin Park  
>(Paul, <strong>_Jared_**)  
><strong>_Forfeit the game before somebody else  
>Takes you out of the frame and puts your name to shame<br>Cover up your face you can't run the race  
>The pace is too fast you just won't last<em>

**You love the way I look at you  
>While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through<br>You take away if I give in  
>My life<br>My pride is broken**

**You like to think you're never wrong**_  
>(You lived what you've learned)<br>_**You want to act like you're someone  
>(<strong>_You lived what you've learned)  
><em>**You want someone to hurt like you  
><strong>_(You lived what you've learned)  
><em>**You want to share what you've been through  
><strong>_(You lived what you've learned)_

**You love the things I say I'll do  
>The way I'll hurt myself again just get back at you<br>You take away when I give in  
>My life<br>My pride is broken**

**You like to think you're never wrong**_  
>(You lived what you've learned)<br>_**You want to act like you're someone  
>(<strong>_You lived what you've learned)  
><em>**You want someone to hurt like you  
><strong>_(You lived what you've learned)  
><em>**You want to share what you've been through  
><strong>_(You lived what you've learned)_

_Forfeit the game before somebody else  
>Takes you out of the frame and puts your name to shame<br>Cover up your faces you can't run the race  
>The pace is too fast you just won't last (x2)<em>

**You like to think you're never wrong**_  
>(You lived what you've learned)<br>_**You want to act like you're someone  
>(<strong>_You lived what you've learned)  
><em>**You want someone to hurt like you  
><strong>_(You lived what you've learned)  
><em>**You want to share what you've been through  
><strong>_(You lived what you've learned) (x2)_

**With You by Linkin Park (Paul, **_Jared_**)  
><strong>_I woke up in a dream today  
>To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor<br>Forgot all about yesterday  
>Remembering I'm pretending where I'm not anymore<br>A little taste of hypocrisy  
>And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react<br>Even though you're so close to me  
>You're still so distant and I can't bring you back<em>

**(Bridge)  
>It's true the way I feel<br>Was promised by your face  
>The sound of your voice<br>Painted on my memories  
>Even if you're not with me<br>I'm with you  
><strong>

_(Chorus)  
>You, now I see, keeping everything inside<br>_**(With you)  
><strong>_You, now I see, even when I close my eyes (x2)_

_I hit you and you hit me back  
>We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still<br>Fine line between this and that  
>When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real<br>Now I'm trapped in this memory  
>And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react<br>Even though you're so close to me  
>You're still so distant and I can't bring me back<em>

**(Bridge)  
>It's true the way I feel<br>Was promised by your face  
>The sound of your voice<br>Painted on my memories  
>Even if you're not with me<br>I'm with you**

_(Chorus)  
>You, now I see, keeping everything inside<br>_**(With you)  
><strong>_You, now I see, even when I close my eyes (x2)_

**No  
>No, matter how far we've come<br>I can't wait to see tomorrow (x2)  
>With you<strong>

_(Chorus)  
>You, now I see, keeping everything inside<br>_**(With you)  
><strong>_You, now I see, even when I close my eyes (x2)_

**In The End by Linkin Park  
>(Leah, <strong>_Bella_**)  
>It starts with<br>One thing I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
>To explain in due time<br>All I know  
>Time is a valuable thing<br>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
>Watch it count down to the end of the day<br>The clock ticks life away  
>It's so unreal<br>Didn't look out below  
>Watch the time go right out the window<br>Trying to hole on but didn't even know  
>Wasted it all just to<br>Watch you go  
>I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart<br>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when**

_I tried to so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<em>

**One thing I don't know why  
>Doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
>To remind myself how<br>I tried so hard  
>In spite of the way you were mocking me<br>Acting like I was part of your property  
>Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised<br>It got so (**_far_**)  
>Things aren't the way they were before<br>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
>Not that you knew me back then<br>But it all comes back to me  
>In the end<br>You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I…<strong>

_I tried to so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<em>

_I put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>And for all this  
>There's only one thing you should<em>

_I tried to so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<br>I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter<em>

**A Place for My Head by Linkin Park  
>(Bella, <strong>_Leah_**)  
>I watch how the<br>Moon sits in the sky in the dark night  
>Shining with the light from the sun<br>The sun doesn't even give life to the moon assuming  
>The moon's going to owe it one<br>It makes me think of how you act to me  
>You do favors and then rapidly<br>You just turn around and start asking me  
>About things that you want back from me<br>I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
>Sick of you acting like I owe you this<br>Find another place, to feed your greed  
>While I find a place to rest<strong>

_I want to be in another place  
>I hate when you say you don't understand<br>(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
>I want to be with the energy, not with the enemy<br>A place for my head_

**Maybe someday I'll be just like you  
>And step on people like you do and<br>Run away the people I thought I knew  
>I remember back then who you were<br>You used to be calm, used to be strong  
>Used to be generous but you should've know<br>That you'd wear out your welcome  
>Now you see how quiet it is, all alone<strong>

_I want to be in another place  
>I hate when you say you don't understand<br>(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
>I want to be with the energy, not with the enemy<br>A place for my head_

_You try to take the best of me  
>Go away (x8)<em>

_I want to be in another place  
>I hate when you say you don't understand<br>(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
>I want to be with the energy, not with the enemy<br>A place for my head_

_I want to be in another place  
>I hate when you say you don't understand<br>(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
>I want to be with the energy, not with the enemy<br>A place for my head_

**Drag Me To Hell by Theory of a Deadman (Leah)  
>Remember those good times we had<br>I thought you were my friend  
>What I felt to be a dream<br>Just a nightmare in the end  
>I trusted you, you trusted me<br>Nothing could go wrong  
>Until I finally figured out<br>You were evil all along**

**What I'd give to see you gone  
>I never felt this way before<br>I'd love to see that face you make  
>When I walk out the door<strong>

'**Cause God can't save you from all your sins  
>When you threw your life away you let the devil in<br>Now I can't save you, I know you too well  
>Like everyone and everything you drag, you drag me to hell<strong>

**Drag me  
>Drag me<br>Drag me**

**Trapped inside these prison walls  
>With no way to escape<br>What I felt to be my life  
>Was just a big mistake<br>I thought of you, I thought it through  
>Everything was clear<br>The only way from this cage  
>Was for you to disappear<strong>

**What I'd give to see you gone  
>I'm sure you've heard this all before<br>I'd love to see that face you make  
>When I walk out the door<strong>

'**Cause God can't save you from all your sins  
>When you threw your life away you let the devil in<br>Now I can't save you, I know you too well  
>Like everyone and everything you drag, you drag me to hell<strong>

**Drag me  
>Drag me<br>Drag me  
>You drag me to hell<strong>

**I hope you had fun  
>Now that we're done<br>It's over this time  
>I'm on to your lies<br>Get it through your head  
>Our love is dead<br>I don't think about you  
>No, I don't think about you anymore<strong>

'**Cause God can't save you from all your sins  
>When you threw your life away you let the devil in<br>Now I can't save you, I know you too well  
>Like everyone and everything you drag, you drag me to hell<strong>

**Drag me  
>Drag me<br>Drag me  
>You drag me to hell<strong>

**Drag me  
>Drag me<br>Drag me  
>You drag me to hell<strong>

**Drag me  
>Drag me<br>Drag me  
>You drag me to hell<strong>

_Everything But Me by Daughtry (Leah, THIS IS THE LAST SONG)  
>Far away in another place<br>I'd give my soul just to see your face  
>Found a note hidden in my suitcase<br>Of everything that you just couldn't say  
>How'd you know I needed that today <em>

_(Chorus)  
>Wherever you are is where I wanna be<br>Look around and tell me what you see  
>Everything, everything but me<br>No matter how many miles stand in between  
>In my heart is where you'll be<br>Holding onto all our dreams  
>With everything, everything but me<em>

_Looking through photographs today  
>Different towns always seem the same<br>Then I saw a picture of your smile  
>Something I haven't seen in a while<br>You know the one the one you love to hate  
>But every time it takes my breath away<em>

_(Chorus)  
>Wherever you are is where I wanna be<br>Look around and tell me what you see  
>Everything, everything but me<br>No matter how many miles stand in between  
>In my heart is where you'll be<br>Holding onto all our dreams  
>With everything, everything but me<em>

_Do you know how much it hurts?  
>To go and leave it all behind<br>Leave it all behind  
>I see you in my mind<br>You were right there all the time  
>Far away in another place<br>I'd give my soul just to see your face_

_Wherever you are is where I want to be  
>Look around and tell me what ya see<br>Everything, everything but me  
>No matter how many miles stand in between<br>In my heart is where you'll be  
>Holdin' on to all our dreams, yeah<br>No matter how many miles stand in between  
>In my heart is where you'll be<br>Holdin' on to all our dreams  
>With everything, everything but me<br>With everything, everything but me_

**Time skips to the nightclub  
>JPOV (Jared)<br>**We pulled up to the nightclub and walked in. there was already a song that was starting to play in the background. So we got our drinks and sat at a table in the back.

_[Robin Thicke:]_  
>I'm in the mood for lovin'<br>We'll be touchin, We'll be huggin  
>I'm in the mood for lovin'<br>We'll get into...

We all got to the dance floor and started dancing. I've never seen Bella and Paul dance ever in my life. It was basically porn and it got me horny. Damn now I wanna fuck Kim.

_[Chorus:]_  
>It's in the morning I wanna touch<br>It's in the morning I wanna love you  
>It's in the morning no interruptions<br>It's in the morning, Sex in the morning  
>It's in the morning I wanna touch<br>It's in the morning I wanna love you  
>It's in the morning no interruptions<br>Sex in the morning, Sex in the morning

You know I love it first thing  
>Cause you just let it marinate, let it marinate<br>I'll wait for you to open your eyes  
>Look at me and smile<br>You know what I want do  
>You slowly pull down the sheets to reveal what you keeping wide<br>I can't push sleeping anymore and you got the hottest body  
>I got the hottest hottie<br>Let me put some cream in your coffee

_[Chorus]_  
>It's in the morning I wanna touch<br>It's in the morning I wanna love you  
>It's in the morning no interruptions<br>It's in the morning, Sex in the morning  
>It's in the morning I wanna touch<br>It's in the morning I wanna love you  
>It's in the morning no interruptions<br>Sex in the morning, Sex in the morning  
><em>[Snoop Dogg:]<em>  
>Spin this, bubble like a chemist<br>Baby said she been a menace, like Dennis  
>So I'm up in this, rack-et like a tennis<br>Don't interrupt me baby boo cause I ain't finished  
>Real spendin, feel how I'm gettin' it<br>You girlfriends is jealous cause Boss Dogg ain't hittin' it  
>Early in the mornin' making breakfast in the kenny<br>After ya finished ya bout to get the dinnig

_[Robin Thicke:]_  
>I'm in the mood for lovin'<br>We'll get into  
>It's in the mornin'-<p>

_[Snoop Dogg:]_  
>Handle ya buisness, physical with the fitness<br>Can i get a witness, tremendous, splendid  
>Your hinnig , binnig , done that, been there<br>Out there , in there yea

_[Together]_  
>Its 6 in the mornin' and feels so good<br>your sex in the mornin' feels so good

_[Snoop Dogg:]_  
>And I'm so horny for yo body girl<br>Wrap your legs around my back get it get it yup yup, you got it girl

_[Chorus]  
><em>It's in the morning I wanna touch  
>It's in the morning I wanna love you<br>It's in the morning no interruptions  
>It's in the morning, Sex in the morning<br>It's in the morning I wanna touch  
>It's in the morning I wanna love you<br>It's in the morning no interruptions  
>Sex in the morning, Sex in the morning<p>

The next song was Sex Therapy. They completely blew me away and I could tell with Kim's reaction that she's slightly turned on.

_[Intro]_  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<br>Hey yeah  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa<br>Hey yeah

_[Verse 1]_  
>Stressed out uptight, over worked wound up<br>Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side  
>Follow me where we go, we don't need no bread crumbs<br>Cant you see baby you're the only one  
>You are my love, you are my love<br>Let me be your medicine  
>Cuz I got one thing on my mind I'll be your valentine<br>Spread your wings and baby fly away

_[Chorus]_  
>It's your body you can yell if you want to<br>Loud if you want to, scream if you want to  
>Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me<br>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy  
>It's your body we'll go hard if you want to<br>As hard as you want to, soft as you want to  
>Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy<br>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Yeah yeah<br>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Ooooo<p>

_[Verse 2]_  
>Baby less all for you to do is let your body be<br>I'll lick you down and make you feel like you 'bout it 'bout it  
>Ha ha ha ha ha ha, the doctor's here for you<br>Take you like Twilight I'll bite your neck  
>You don't have to stay in the rain I'll get you wet, yeah<br>Push you up against the wall ,turn you out and turn you on  
>Eh eh whoa<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>It's your body you can yell if you want to<br>Loud if you want to, scream if you want to  
>Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me<br>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy  
>It's your body we'll go hard if you want to<br>As hard as you want to, soft as you want to  
>Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy<br>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa oooo  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa oooo<p>

_[Bridge]_  
>Whoa-oh oh oh oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Girl it's your body we can do whatever you like  
>Girl it's your body we can do whatever you like<br>It's your body we can ride and rock and roll  
>Ride and rock and roll,ride and rock<br>O-o-o-OH oh oh oh

_[Chorus]_  
>It's your body you can yell if you want to<br>Loud if you want to, scream if you want to  
>Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me<br>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy  
>It's your body we'll go hard if you want to<br>As hard as you want to, soft as you want to  
>Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy<br>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy  
>Girl it's girl it's girl it's your body<br>We can do, can do, (sex therapy) can do  
>Girl it's girl it's girl it's your body<br>We can do whatever (sex therapy) you like  
>Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me<br>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

By the time the song ended, it was like a massive orgy came through with everyone grinding and making out on the dance floor. Now Bella and Paul are nowhere to be found.

**BPOV  
><strong>We raced home. We had a hard time getting through the door. We stripped each other until our undergarments. I was hoisted up the wall with my legs wrapped around Paul's waist. He started sucking and nipping my neck.

I gasped and moaned. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra. He discarded it somewhere in the hall. Next thing I knew, Paul had my panties ripped in pieces and his boxers somewhere in the hall. He kept a grip on my back and my ass as he made his way into our room.

Before we hit the bed, he positioned his dick at my entrance. He looked at me in question. I nodded. He inched himself in inch by magnificent inch until he was buried to the hilt. He lowered us to the bed with him still inside of me.

He stayed still for a moment then he pulled almost all the way out then slowly pushed back in. I scratched my names up and down his back. He kept up with slowly thrusting in and pulling almost all the way out. He kept hitting my sweet spot that has me crying out his name. He slowly traveled his hand from my tit down to my clit and played with it 'til I contracted on his dick, nearing my release.

"Baby, I'm coming," I whispered in his ear.

He grunted. He pinched and rubbed my bundle of nerves 'til I came. His dick twitched and spasmed and spilled inside me. Paul kept up with the steady thrusting. Without any break he was hard again. The rest of the night we made love.

**The next morning at Sam and Emily's house  
><strong>We were at Sam and Emily's place for breakfast like we always do ever since we joined the pack. The boys were being themselves.

**Knock, knock.**

Everyone stops eating and is looking at the door.

**Narrator POV  
><strong>The pack is looking at the door like puppies. You could hear a pin drop because it was that silent. Sam stood up, walking to the door to answer it. It's a few scents that they didn't know.

**BPOV  
><strong>Sam opened the door.

"Hello," Sam said.

"Hi, are you Sam?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Cola, this is Jack and Lacy."

"Why are you here?"

"We've been getting a redhead problem near the Makah res."

"Oh, come in. Come in," Sam said, gesturing inside.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Cola asked.

"No, we were just eating breakfast,"

We were introduced to them.

**Narrator POV  
><strong>After the introductions, Leah looked at Jack and he looked back. Everyone else seems to disappear but them. The world shifted and realigned the axis to the other. Once everything was important to them, it no longer mattered. It seems to everyone in the room that Leah and jack have imprinted on each other. Cola knew that Jack was going to meet his soul mate from another pack. Now, the two reservations are no longer two but one.

**A/N: **how did you like the narrator's point of view? It took me two weeks to finish this chapter. I know that this is a long chapter. I promise that the following chapters won't be quite as long. This chapter almost went to 20 pages and it's some 5,000 words. Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? What needs improvements? Review please.

**-Cola Marie**


	6. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**A/N: **I'm extremely sorry to say that I'm discontinuing this story. I've decided that I'm going to be rewriting it and I'm going to play around with the plot to keep you guys guessing at what I'm going to do next. I hope you guys like the rewritten story. I haven't decided if I'm going to take this down or not. So thank you for liking this story so far and that I'm incredibly sorry that I'm going to be discontinuing it.

**-Cola Marie**


End file.
